


Young Love

by honestlyandtruthfully



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyandtruthfully/pseuds/honestlyandtruthfully
Summary: Jughead and Archie are going away. To college. When their tyre bursts at night with no spare they wait for help. The help comes in the form of two girls; one raven haired New-Yorker, one blonde girl next door.





	Young Love

"Arch, don't fall asleep," says Jug, mockingly. He had offered to drive but Archie said he wanted to drive. "Nah, Jug," told you after that coffee I had I'll be going for at least 3 more hours," laughed Archie. The boys were driving for 3 hours since they stopped at a diner. Jughead drove before. They were headed to the city. New York city. NYU.

《Two hours later》

A small boom was heard and the car suddenly began rattling as it was driving alone the road. Archie pulled over. Jug was fast asleep. He woke with a jump.

"What happened!" said Jug. "Flat tyre..." said Archie, wincing. Archie got out of the car, taking his phone and turning on his torch. He kneeled down to check the wheel. "Yep. Definitely a flat tyre," said Archie bouncing back up off his knees. 

Jughead went into the car and sat slumped in his chair. Archie waited outside the car for people to pass by. On a deserted road. In the middle of the night.

《A while later》

Archie was lying against the truck, sitting on the ground. The light from a car was lighting up the side of the car. Archie stood up and waved frantically. Jughead woke up. The car pulled over. It was coming from the direction they were coming from. It was a big car with a hitch hook which could latch onto their car with the right equipment. Two girls were inside.

"Flat tyre?" said the blonde girl with a tight ponytail and a smile on the inner side of the road. Archie nodded thankfully. He spotted the other girl with black hair in the back seat, draped across all the seats; sound asleep.

"Well, I don't have a proper spare but I do have a hook and I know how to latch you on...," she droned off. "My name is Betty. Where are you going?" said Betty. "New York" answered Archie questioningly. It was a long drive from here but there wasn't much left, only 2 hours out of 10 left. "Same here! We're starting college at NYU and are heading to our new apartment close to campus!" said Betty happily, her blue eyes shining from the light of the car's headlights. "Exact same with us! Can we catch a ride with you so?" asked Archie. "Sure... but my companionship...," she drones off again and just as she turns around to point at the sleeping girl in the car, she appears right behind Betty. 

She starts to say; "That I would say no? Damn right. What do we have here?" Betty starts to explain apologetically but Archie doesn't care because he is in awe of Veronica. They say people look younger asleep but she looks more young than ever awake (semi awake). Her eyes are a chocolate brown, her straight, raven hair falling on her shoulders, her lips are pursed in mock disapproval at her friend, her figure is small; she comes up to his shoulders but she has sky-high stilettos on so would probably come below that. Her waist is small and comes with long legs. She's incredibly beautiful but there's something else about her that intrigues him. Maybe it's the air of confidence that accompanies her. He doesn't know.

Betty is pretty too but something doesn't appeal to him like it does with her.

"What's your name?" the girl says pointing at Archie looking mainly at his fiery red hair. "Archie," say both Betty and Archie in unison. Veronica squints her eyes at him. "Um... I promise we won't bother you...?" he says waiting for her to add in her name. "Veronica. Veronica Lodge. And did you say we?" says Veronica. And with a yawn Jughead comes stumbling out of the car pulling his beanie further down his head. "Oh goodie, help...uh, ummmm," just as he was about to say something snarky his eyes set on Betty and he was lost for words.

"Well... I suppose you can tag along. As long as whoever is in the back with me lets me lie on them," she said tiredly. "Deal. Jug can stay up front," says Archie immediately. Betty giggles Jughead is already heading to the car to get back to sleep. Archie and Betty hook the cars up.

"Come on Archiekins," Veronica says guiding him to the car. Betty cracks up at the nickname. Veronica shot her a look. When they were all in the car, she put her head on his lap using his arm as a pillow.

He softly pushes her hair back a bit showing her soft face.

《2 hours later》

The car engine stops rumbling and everybody but Veronica wakes up. 

"Where are we? asks Archie. "At our apartment. We dropped half our stuff here last week but went home for more. Veronica... let's just say has large funds," says Betty. "We can't stay here you can't have space. We'll just sleep in our car," says Archie. "No! What! We have so much extra space in this apartment Veronica's parents bought us. Of course you can stay here!" exclaims Betty. "Yes Archie, take the nice woman's offer for a better place to sleep!" says Jughead who is now recovering from... sleeping.

"Fine," says Archie. " YES! Now please can we go upstairs coz I'm tired," says Jughead with a yawn. "Yeah, but first...," Archie says pointing at Veronica lying in the car. "Oh, she's a heavy sleeper. She won't wake up anytime soon," says Betty apologetically. Archie isn't bright but he gets what she's insinuating. Jughead walks off to the door with Betty. They're talking about school. Obviously. They'd be cute for each other. 

Archie scoops Veronica up. Her eyes flutter but Archie pretends not to notice because he knows she's enjoying herself and frankly, he finds that he's also enjoying himself. Carrying this girl that he met a couple of hours ago into her house. Where he will spend the night. Probably on a sofa. A very expensive sofa by the sound of it. He looks down at her. She's so incredibly beautiful.

As they walk inside, Betty turns on the light and the size of the apartment wows Archie and Jughead who are used to more modest houses. 

"I know, I know, Ronnie's parents wanted only the best for their beloved daughter," says Betty almost embarrassedly. "We only have 3 rooms but this couch should accommodate one of you so, who will sleep where?" asks Betty. "I don't know about you Arch but, I need a big, comfy bed," says Jug. Betty laughs.

"Come with me Jug," says Betty.

Archie still holding Veronica, looks for her room and finds it's the biggest. (obviously) He slowly puts her down on the bed. He tucks her in and suddenly feels really weird. 

"Night Ronnie," he whispers.

《Later that night》

Veronica woke up. Ugh, this was the sixth time already why couldn't she just fall asleep. Was it the heat? Did she sleep too much on the road? She creeps quietly to the kitchen to get a glass of water and finds that Archie is also awake. Shirtless. Awake and shirtless. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Archie asks. Veronica nods. "Glass of water?" she asks. Archie nods. 

She cannot get her mind off his abs. His red hair falling in his eyes, swept to a side. His brown eyes looking into hers. She realises her glasses are overfilled. She feels his hands on her hips. The glasses are no longer a priority. He turns her around to face him. Their eyes burning into each other's. 

"Hi Ronnie," whispers Archie, making Veronica shiver with the way he says her name. "Hi Archiekins," she replies.

His hands travel down her legs a bit to the middle of her thighs. He lifts her up in one swift motion sitting her on the cold countertop. Their mouths collide passionately only coming up for air only when they absolutely need to. Her hands wander to his abdomen. He picks her up again, more clumsily, this time. They nearly knock over a lamp but miss it narrowly. They laugh into each others lips. 

When they get to Veronica's room, Archie nudges the door closed before lowering Veronica. He kisses her softly directing his attention to her collarbone. She shivers again and he pushes her on the bed gently.

《The next morning》

"Hey Archiekins," Veronica says with a giggle. She kisses his nose softly. "Hey Ronnie," he replies back to her kissing her on the lips in return. "Oh shit, I should go back to the sofa before they wake up," Archie says distracted. "Um... I think it's too late for that Betty is quite an early bird," Veronica says with a laugh.

Veronica was right. Veronica and Archie blush and Betty laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick idea I had lmao XD


End file.
